pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Void the Living Planet
Void is a living planet that serves as the headquarters for the Three Lords Alliance. History The Beginning Void had actually existed before The Great Universal War as a dark abyss that formed when the remaining pieces and scrapped items left behind from the United Universes' construction had coalesced together with the last few bits of dark chaos energy from the beginning. However, The One Who Is Above All was quickly alerted to the Void's presence, and created the Banished Realms, better known as Hell, to seal it away so that it could not cause any more trouble in the worlds. And even though TOWIAA sent several individuals in the worlds identified as demon lords to rule and govern the Banished Realms, Void noticed that one incarnation of Lucifer was power-hungry and corrupt, and slowly gave him thoughts of power and revenge while also changing his appearance over time to represent the evil in his soul and turned him into Chernabog. As thanks for his help, Chernabog absorbed some of the Void's darkness and evil within his body, but in order to avoid being claimed the new Void, he took some more debris from the United Universes' creation and created a vessel for the original Void to continue its own work, turning it into a living planet. The High Council's Debate Being a planet, the High Council debated on whether or not to obliterate it, but ultimately decided not to, because if the planet's outer shell is destroyed, the Void within will be unleashed, and cannot be stopped. This decision left some High Council members bitter that they chose to forgo an opportunity to prevent an obvious risk to universal safety because of simple fears of what would have been worst case scenario, and argued that Void would cause trouble regardless of whether or not its planet body is harmed or not. This was further proven when the Raptorsolarian Home Planet was tainted to become rampantly corrupted when Void started to spread his dark influence to those that have the potential to be villains. Thus, the High Council came to have an undesirable reputation for a grievous failure to stop something that would've been a problem regardless of anything, and the Pro-Obliteration High Council members became even more bitter that they were exactly right, and that now the Universes view the High Council as complete jokes because they chose to worry about what could have been instead of taking action, thus, most worlds no longer take the High Council's reign seriously, even viewing intervention from them like bad press and a plague to tourism. After the War had ended, the Void stayed secluded in his new planetary form for thousands of years, no longer caring about destroying the United Universes, mainly because he felt like he didn't need to anymore, he had the consolation prize of the Universes becoming faithless to the High Council because of the Raptorsolarian Tragedy, deeming that an even sweeter revenge than flat-out destruction, all the while influencing many villains and bringing them to the side of darkness, until recent events brought a new villain to his attention... Lord Rottenday. The Rottenday War and The End (Coming soon...) Government and Culture Void doesn't seem to have a legitimate government or culture. Society (TBA) Locations Hate Cloud Canyons: Two expansive canyons that serve as Void's "eyes". Brood Castle Mountain: A dormant volcano that holds a castle similar to the Dragon's Keep in Shrek's world, which is the home of Lord Rottenday and the Three Lords Alliance. The volcano erupts one week a year. (More locations coming soon...) Moon/s (TBA) Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Worlds Category:Original Worlds Category:Original Villains Category:Locations